


When is the right time to say I love you?

by gmartinez12



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: A little...uh...poem? Short fic? From Jon's POV about him trying to confess to Damian. Happy Valentines Day, guys.





	When is the right time to say I love you?

**When is the right time to say I love you?**

by Jonathan Samuel Kent

  

 

Sometimes I wonder if I should say it when I fly while holding you. My arms are already tight around your body, and I could feel your warmth and your shape, and everything I adore at my fingertips.

But how can I when you’re always looking down, looking for the next innocent to rescue, the next villain to fight?

 

 

 

So then I wonder, should I say it when we’re in the thick of battle? You seem your happiest when there’s evil to root out and crime to be solved. You smile at the lives saved and people helped. I can’t help but smile with you.

But how can I say anything when your eyes are always roaming around, looking to hit another weak spot, and your hands eager to land the next blow?

 

 

I have to wonder when I can say it at all. It’s not when we run across the rooftops side by side. It’s not when we eat and talk about our daily lives. It’s not when we sit and stare quietly at the stars. And I guess, it’s still not when we hold each other’s gaze and say everything but what I want to say.

 

 

 

I guess this is the only time I can ever say it, when your eyes are closed and your breath slow and sound asleep. I can say anything I want, and I needn’t worry about the time or the chance. I can tell you everything I want without worrying where you look or how you’ll listen.

Here, as you lay beside me lost in dreams, I don’t have to worry when the right time is.

I can say I love you, Damian Wayne.

 

But then you stir and smile, and your eyes open with a glint of something happy.

“If you had asked me when the right time was, neither of us would have had to wait this long.”

And if I’d had, what would you answer?

“Simple, Jon. The right time is always now.”

 


End file.
